


You get me outta my head

by InvictusWoman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Jon Snow, Brooding, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, God Complex, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Magic, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvictusWoman/pseuds/InvictusWoman
Summary: Two dying lovers vow to find one another again....too bad love is never easy no matter what life you're born in.Jon can't seem to get out of his own way in life  that is till a vivacious silver haired girl plans to get directly in his way.(I suck at summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Its slow at first but it'll get there  
> Very brooding Jon, very very flawed with a temper  
> More baggage then an airport Dany  
> POV all switch from present to past  
> Enjoy!!

Prologue: A Last howl of a white Wolf

 

 

\------  
The sky itself seemed to be in deep mourning. The dark gray, almost black, skyline was low and hung with an almost heavy heart. The ominous sounds of far off thunder seemed to shake the entirety of the capital. The unyielding rain caused no one to be out and about this day. Nothing could be heard… no children, no commerce, not a person at all . This quiet was terrifying, it felt as though the capital itself was holding its breath. Staring out the long window of his study onlooking this stood a man. His silver unruly curls pulled back. While his light gray eyes bore nothing but pain. The knock on his door seemed to be exceptionally loud but the man did not turn. Inhaling an unsteady breath he asked the question he feared the most,  
“ Is it time.” It was more of a statement then and inquiry.  
“Yes” came the sad voice of his russet haired wife. Nodding briefly the man exited the study and briskly walked toward the room he most definitely didn’t want to be in.  
The man scanned the room upon entering and found the large bed occupied by his father’s declining body, his mother next to him, along with his brother and sister. “There you are.., I thought you’d got lost.” Wheezed out the aged man while his mother smiled softly stroking his dark gray curls.  
“Hush love. No need for humor right now” his mother cooed her voice shaking and weak despite its usual steely reserve.  
The man knelt before his father on the side of the bed with his siblings follow suit soon after. The old man fading fast smiled at his family his beloved children with tears in their eyes trying and failing to be strong.  
“ I hope I did well as a father …” he was cut off by a coughing fit and breathed in a shallow breath… the only few remaining to him.. “you did everything Da, you did everything” his sister insisted kissing their father before nuzzling under his chin as she had done as a child. “We love you.., I don’t know how to carry on with out…” his younger brother choked burying his face into his father’s shoulder. The man and his father never needed words, his mother always said that it was due to being the same he needed to be the pillar now. His father’s eyes confirmed as much. The tears flowed freely though, grief cannot be stopped.  
His father gave one last look to his children before turning to his wife, the glance between them was heart wrenching. The dying man stroked the older woman’s wrinkled face and his wife shook her head unable to speak. His father took the labored deep breath, his last, for his beloved.  
“I am hers..” he graveled out  
“And he is mine” his mother finished in a whisper to him. Her forehead pressed to his. A gentle kiss, a parting promise between them.  
“ remember your promise…. I’ll find you….and you’ll find me again….promise me..,” his parents were in their own world now he’s seen them do this so many times. His sister was crying heavily clutching to their father as if to anchor him here. The air seemed cold and stale as if time stopped on their family.  
“ at least….., you…. won’t deal…. the king in the north….” the wheezing whisper was inaudible to everyone but his wife who returned with a twitch of a smirk and whimpered out to her husband,  
“I’ve grown used to him…”  
His father’s eyes closed, the darkness seeping in. With that the white wolf howled it’s last.  
His mother began shaking, trembling with silent wailing clutching to the shell that was her husband.  
The only sounds heard was the crying and mourning of the family. They didn’t hear the door or the herald clear his throat.  
“The King is dead! Long live the King! King Eddard Targaryen, first of his name!!”  
Ned slowly, painfully, drew up his head to face the future.


	2. Age of Extinction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the longest but I it's just a Jon intro

Chapter 1: Age of Extinction

“you can't be serious right now” she questions her lover as the nude pair lay intertwined in a mess of limbs , her chin resting on his chest faces but a breath apart.  
“ I'm completely serious” there was no humor in his voice only tenderness and a sense of utmost certainty, a poignant singularity.  
“Even if I am so inclined to agree with you, how would you find me? More so, what if you don't love me?” raising an eyebrow playfully to her lover’s amusement.  
“ After everything we've both seen and done it amazes me how you don't” a low husky laugh vibrates the woman pressed up against him.  
Rolling her eyes at him she leans up for a kiss, slowly but briefly to look back at him “alright then your grace, I shall, but i do require some reassurance of your word if I am to do this again”  
The king wrapped his arms tighter around his queen before flipping them one bed hovering just above her face, “I swear to you on whatever Gods there may be that I will find you and we'll be together.”  
His queen smirked softly before wrapping her arms over his shoulders,  
“ next time don't take so long to find me” she mumbled against his lips.  
_____________________________________________________ Jon hated mornings, especially after drinking the night before.. Which he had done…heavily. So this morning was an especially vicious one. The only reason he got up was that damn dream he’s had for the last 8 months. Everytime he tries to fully recall it, it resurfaces in brief moment with shifting shadows. Upon getting his bearings he felt his left arm was dead weight at the moment and turned his head slightly to see a cascade of blonde hair attached to a slim, willowy figure whom was the apparent cause of his lack of a left arm.  
Oh fuck Jon…Val!? Really?! He internally chastised himself. Jon knew Val for years before he moved when he was younger. They had this weird friends with benefits situation until Val started to express feelings towards the idea of him and her together and in true Jon form he abruptly ended their little tryst. Which Jon really didn't understand if he was being honest. On paper Val and Jon seem like they’d be the absolute perfect couple.. or at least a good one but for some reason Jon never felt the same way that Val did towards him and then he felt horrible whenever these drunken nights did happen. He knew that his next actions were going to make him feel even more like an asshole but he also knew it was the best for her. Slowly untangling himself from Val’s embrace, Jon quickly got dressed and walked out of the room sparing one last glance at the sleeping girl on the bed, before sighing and closing the door behind him.  
Stepping outside out of the apartment into the harsh bright light of the sun jon was about 100% sure he was going to die with the sun beating down into his face still hungover and in desperate Need of caffeine.

___________________  
“I come with some concerns over this” the silver haired beauty asked as she snuck behind her husband.  
Rolling his eyes at her playfully her husband turned to her, “ what concerns do you have now”  
“Well we won’t be who we are now….who do you think you shall be?”  
Her husband paused before responding….who was he without her? How would the world be without his queen?  
The truth of life without her made his soul heavy with a dark weight he had not felt in many years…. Cupping the side of her ethereal face his heart grew heavy before finally giving her the confession she requested.  
“ I think I shall be very lost in myself when you find me……be patient with me will you?”  
Her Violet eyes bore such sadness with this honesty as she leaned into his hand gently.  
“you won't know what hit you when I find you again.”as she leaned up to kiss him with every ounce of love she could gather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically wanted to spell out this is not the same Jon from the show/books.....he's a bit rougher around the edges we shall meet Dany next and I assure you she's not a dragon queen in this life either...real people doing real dumb people shit ahead lol


	3. Here I am, so small

Done. Just, done  
. There is simply no other word to describe it. She was just done. Seeing the light move about her room, she realized it must be midday by now. Though nothing could really move her out of Her self inflicted reprieve. Dany contemplated taking another nap but realized she'd already been sleeping for too long, curled up in a ball in the very bed that she loved as a child. Only now it seemed that this childhood bed of hers seemed to be the only thing between her and facing the harsh reality of her day. While she supposes it's not her day, that needs to be faced anymore..... More so her life.  
How did it get like this?  
They were supposed to be perfect...  
Dany guessed that was part of the problem. She always tried so hard to make it work and now that I definitely was not working, Dan didn't know what to do with herself, because in her mind this was supposed to be forever. This was true. This was her soul mate. how the fuck did it get like this?  
Before she had a chance to really delve into the recap that she's been playing over and over in her head for the past 4 weeks, Dany heard a soft but strong knock at her door.  
She knew who it was.  
It was always the same person.  
She'd always give them the same answers.  
Dany was afraid if she opened the door that means things were still real that she couldn't pretend this is all been a sick joke in her head. She wasn't ready for that. She highly Doubted that she'd ever be. Yet before she could beckoned them to go away from her door and leave her alone. The door creaked open with an almost tentative and apprehensive movement.  
Even my goddamn door is Afraid to disturb me. She thought to herself darkly.  
Refusing to turn over to face the door refusing to even acknowledging their entrance into the room  
"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. That. Bed, Dany." the annoyed voice of her mother, it was so loud and so abrupt that it echoed around the room.  
" Mom I really don't want to do this right now I really just need to be alone for a while" Dany whispered in a small, very defeated voice.  
She heard her mother make a large and deep sigh and although Dany could not see her mother's expression she was very certain that her eyes were rolling up to the ceiling in exasperation. " and I understood that for the first five days Dany, but enough is enough, you need to come out of there we need to talk about what is going on. I don't even know what happened. What did he do?"  
What did he do indeed....

 

It seems so long ago now. How they met. How he scared the ever living shit of her when she first met him with his obscenely large form. How he was a gentle giant in a way. How hopelessly and hard she fell.... The this insider's voice when he would whisper I she was his soul mate that they were meant to be that nothing could ever tear them apart. Now it just felt like lies, lies and delusions she convinced herself to make this work. It was what drew her to him in the first place . That certainty, the unwavering certainty and confidence in what they have... Or rather had.  
" I just can't do it anymore. Mom. I just can't." as Dany said the words out loud, she felt the white hot tears she's been trying to stifle for the past hour come to fruition. 

She felt immobilized.  
She felt utterly numb.  
And mostly and most prominently  
, she felt completely weak. ..  
She knew she was being pathetic. Just didn't know how to go on from here. What do you do when you lose your soul mate?? What do you do when they don't love you back? And the scariest and most profound question that came across her mind these days. What if it really was all her fault? Why couldn't she be enough?  
" You know... He called today. He sounded so terrified to even speak to me." her mother paused before continuing. " Sweeting? Please... What did he do??"  
Suddenly the truth was bubbling inside her, caught in her throat, desperately trying to claw its way out like a beast trapped in a cage, she felt it coming that breaking point the moment she knew she couldn't avoid forever the moment that was now upon her. How could she possibly tell her mother this? She couldn't. She decided not the whole story, anyways, not now. So she opted for an alternative in attempt to explain herself. To explain her feelings... Breathing in sharply through her nose, Dany finally sat up in her bed but just barely enough to come in contact with her mother's worried gaze with violet eyes that mirrored her own.  
" You know that romantic notion that you used to tell me about as a girl? You know the notion that if you try hard enough if you put enough work in a marriage, it'll work. That somehow if both parties want to work on it, it would work. I wish you never told me that mom. I wish you told me the truth about love, I wish you told me that men are selfish, narcissistic and no matter how many times they tell you that they love you, all of it is a lie when it comes to a random pretty face and the lame excuse of a drunken night." once the words started flowing Dany knew she couldn't stop couldn't stop till she got it all out her mother tried to open her mouth to speak but before Daenerys would let her continue she ranted on.  
" And the fucked up part mom.? Is that I knew. It felt it. And I did nothing.... So what does that make me now? Am I a fool? Is it pride? That kept me all these years. Was it love? I just don't know anymore. Mom."  
Her mother said nothing else but looked upon her daughter's face with the realization dawning in her eyes with her eyebrows raised Dany knew her mother understood what she was saying between the lines they always did have this understanding this unspoken truth between them that could read past the other. She knew her mother truly wanted to say that I told you so. Dany honestly, expected it. But no criticism came out of her mother's mouth. Instead, her mother gently picked up her daughter and held her in her arms as if she was a little girl again, and this was simply a scraped knee and a simple kiss, and I love you could solve this, but Dany knew better. She felt it in her bones., nothing would ever be the same. She would never be the same. Dany guessed that was progress at least . Acknowledging that things were never going to be the same, excepting the brokenness that she knew was coming made the blow ever so slightly less devastating.  
Her mother stroked her hair and hummed a sweet song to her that she used to sing at night as a little girl when her nightmares got to be too much. Daenerys did the only thing she could do in this moment. . She wept. Not as she wept in the past few days, but truly mourned the loss of the life that she thought she was going to have. She wept for the love that she thought she had. she wept for all the plans that she made. She wept out of fear…. Out of anger ….Out of confusion.. But mostly it was nothing but pain.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“What?” Dany asked as she stared blankly at the face of Her first love.  
“You hear me woman.” The booming man chuckled as he looked at her with such sweet tenderness that it made her heart to ache.  
“I'm 18 years old... I mean, what's the rush? Why now?”  
“Because you are the moon of my life, there will be no other than you, we belong together, I love you, you love me. What’s the point in waiting. Let's start our lives now just me and you us against the world as it's always been.” He murmured In his deep voice, like rich velvet and chocolate personified..  
“My family will literally kill me. How am I going to explain this to them?” Dany's voice came out as a high pitched squeal with the nerves taking over her with the seriousness of this conversation.  
“Fuck your family!” Came out a barking laugh as Dany's face was flashed with nervousness and excitement.  
Later, she would tell herself that this pause she had that deep seated fear in the back of her head, that voice was trying to talk her out of what she said next. But she was in love. He was hers, her sun and stars..... This was her happily ever after she truly believed that…her nerves are normal, right? But she was young. . She didn't know any better.  
“Yes!! Yes, I will marry you Drogo! “ she squealed out hopelessly lost to her fate.  
\----------------------------_-------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in her room out of her memory, all Danny could possibly think about in lat moment was how she wish she said no..  
Never ever ever again shall he give her heart away as if it was nothing  
now her heart was nothing. she knew this.  
So giving it ever again wasn't an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heartbreaks suuuuck but yup Dany got married at 18 lol I'd love to hear theories on what you think he did, don't worry ill tell it later but I want it to stay ambiguous for now... I had to get this chaser out of my heart tonight.  
> Be back soon!


	4. Yelling and Coffee

“You are right proper bastard Jon" the large jovial man stated matter of fact to him, not missing a beat.  
Jon grumbled practically burying his face within the coffee cup hoping to drown himself within the warm brown liquids caress. “Wow Sam, tell me how you really feel"  


"Oh don't give me that self-pitying victim act like you always do! I'm serious Jon what the fuck were you thinking?!" Sam practically spat at him from across their booth.  
Jon found his way across town after wandering around aimlessly for what seemed like hours Jon finally decided to settle upon his typical hang out place he had since he was a teenager. Completely overwhelmed and completely disappointed in the actions he decided to call his only confidant his best friend Sam.

 

 Sure, Jon, supposes he could have called his brother, or even his little sister. Yet for some reason, when things got too deep, Jon just simply oh good in couldn't bring himself to talk to them about things. He hated disappointing his family, he loved them desperately. Jon knew that this would cause nothing but backlash if it hasn't already due to the fact that Val and Val’s, family are extremely close to his. Sam and Jon on the other hand, have been friends for years now. They became fast friends when Sam transferred to the same high school Jon went to with his siblings’ his sophomore year. Sam found himself on the receiving end of some serious douche bags who were beating the crap out of him for no reason other than they could. Jon had a high **intolerance** for bullies he still does to this day but seeing poor Sam getting harassed when he was clearly out matched was something that never sat right with Jon… as a result he went in head first to end the cruelty and end up breaking two of their noses followed by getting suspended for two whole weeks but Sam and him had been best friends ever since.  
So, of course, when Jon fucked up yet again. His first instinct was to call Sam and meet at the **Dragon Pit** the first place they hung out at as teens.

“The thing I don’t get is that you just got the hell up and left! You could have at least told her goodbye! You know she’s utterly obsessed with you!” the feisty brunette that was previously uncharacteristically silent at the boys interactions bitterly lashed out, along with a death glare that always had the effect of making both Jon and Sam cower as if they became petulant children in need of a good scolding.

  Oh Gilly, their Gilly, Jon sat searching for the proper adjectives to adequately describe her but nothing ever seemed quite right, it never did. Gilly inserted herself into their little ‘loners club’ a few months after Sam and Jon become attached at the hip. Actually Jon can still recall with much humor and warmth how she informed them they were all friends now and that was the way it was just going to be…and that is how they always stayed, three extremely different people who somehow fit together perfectly. She was feisty and untethered from a lot of mundane ‘life shit’ as she called it. Where Sam was grounded and consistently….and very annoyingly logical and cautious, Gilly was free spirited, quick to laugh, quick to cry, quick to hug a complete stranger (yes she has done that several times to Jon and Sam’s dismay)  with a laugh that made her sound like 5 year old little girl. It was completely impossible for Jon not to adore her…..Although not as deeply as Sam does, as he was currently doing his deer-in-headlights trance stare at her as she verbally attacked Jon over his selfish behavior. 

 

 Deeply sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose with his pointer and index fingers , Jon practically threw his hands on the small round table toward his friends across the small table, “ I FUCKING KNOW OKAY?! I DON’T KNOW WHAT MY GODDAMN PROBLEM IS!!”  Gilly and Sam had identical faces of shock upon their faces, blinking at the rush of fury Jon lashed out at them. Jon was pretty sure one of them said something in response but all Jon was capable of hearing at the moment was his own blood pumping in his ears.

“Look….you can’t keep fucking up relationships like this Jon.” Sam sighed looking at his best friend, his eyebrows knit in frustration before continuing on the point he was actually aiming for,

“Jon, we love you….we just want you to let yourself…I don’t know…let someone in” Sam was getting frustrated in this conversation, Jon knew his frazzled tone all too well…

 

“Can I ask you something?” Gilly quietly requested

Jon slowly lifted his eyes to stare into Gilly’s whose stare had turned soft and patient towards him. “Shoot.”

“What is it exactly you’re looking for?” Gilly’s question was heavy between the friends, while her eyes roamed all over Jon’s face as if to find her answer hidden there.

 

Jon opened and closed his mouth a few times with no real answer to her question. What was he looking for? Why does he always do this to himself?

_Well shit Jon if you fucking knew the answer for yourself the damn problem would be solved already!_

_Don’t act like you don’t know Jon…._

_Just tell them and fucking say it and be done with it!_

 Jon took a deep breath through his nose and pointedly looked at both Gilly and Sam before answering them

_They won’t understand_

_They are going to most assuredly going to laugh._

“You really wanna know?” Jon questioned them one last time before the fallout from this bomb.

“YES” both Sam and Gilly all but yelled at Jon

_Fine then_

“A dragon” Jon stated it without hesitation or humor in his voice. Jon almost wanted to laugh looking at Sam and Gilly’s faces of complete and utter confusion.

_I knew they wouldn’t get it._

 

~*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+~

It was so hot.

He was absolutely sure he was in fire.

This was nothing new for him though.

He didn’t hate it…..he loved it.

He needed it desperately, this burning fire he was in.

“ _Please”_  this fire was begging of him, clawing at him, wrapping around him

“ _AH! Gods!” the fire was her and he was drowning in it_

_The fire was flesh though. Is it still fire?_

_He was touching it, caressing it, kissing it._

_So soft this fire._

_What was fire made flesh?_

_He knew, of course he knew. It came from the same place in him._

“What is fire made flesh?” He asked of her

“hmmm?” sweet and spent she barely heard the question.

“What is fire made flesh?” He asked again

“A dragon” she mumbled against his chest, tiredness setting within her

_Yes_

“That’s how I’ll find you again.” He smirked to himself and glanced down at her, sprawled across his chest silver curls draped down her back.

“hmm? Hmm…” she acknowledged his words but was already being pulled down into her sleep.

He chuckled to himself after sparing another glance at her.

_A dragon,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how i feel about this chapter but i hope i conveyed that Jon is kinda a mess in regards to relationships in general not just romantic ones. I'm also ALL here for feisty Gilly, I'm giving her a more eccentric personality.  
> I'll be getting with an actual writing schedule for this and another I'm in the middle of working on so look for that!! XD


End file.
